New Towns of Port Run
Port Run, being a small 256-km² crown colony of the City of Watersauga, faces an immense housing problem due to booming population from immigrants of Mainland Watersauga and internal growth of population. In 2008, in order to accommodate such growth, the governor of Port Run, Bill Seymore, announces the launch of the first generation of Port Run Satellite Cities Project (Traditional Chinese: 第一港衛星城市發展計劃). Scope The project is to create new "satellite cities" (Traditional Chinese: 衛星城市), also known as "new towns" (Traditional Chinese: 新市鎮) for the colony, far away from the colony's core, Capitol City, to become bedroom communities to house Port Runners. Sites were chosen in 2008, as staff has identified tracts of lands suitable for residential growth. Transportation networks are massively improved with the Port Run Colonial Highways Network to accommodate the project, in addition to implementing public transit uses in the area for sustainable growth. The first stage of the project was largely completed in 2011, featuring the Lai Hoi New Town and Lin Heung Wai New Town. More new towns are in the planning stage but constructions have yet to begin. Lai Hoi began occupancy by late-2009, followed by 80% occupancy by early-2011. Lin Heung Wai began occupancy in June 2011, and has yet to established 80% occupancy in September 2012. They are respectively made for 7,000 and 3,700 residents, encompassing 7% of the colony's population. The new towns that were created ultimately became principalities of Port Run, as these towns mature. For Lai Hoi and Lin Heung Wai, this became their official statuses beginning on 1 January, 2012, with an amendment to the Principalities Bill, 2012. Prior to such amendment, Lai Hoi and Lin Heung Wai were formerly parts of other principalities. In particular, Lai Hoi was part of the Governor Administrative Region, and Lin Heung Wai was part of Rayleighsburg. This is to establish proper municipal services within each new town to ensure efficiency for all residents. Project Status As the new towns planned in the project began to mature and saturate with population, the Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) is investigating the successes and flaws in the first generation of new towns (Lai Hoi, Lin Heung Wai, and Madawaska East). According to a report released on 26 July 2013, the DEVB announces that after investigating, Ma Ling Ha Chau New Town has been put on hold indefinitely due to the proximity to the Mainland Cosmoplay border, which was greatly opposed during the construction of a similar new town, Madawaska East New Town; Maplefield New Town has been cancelled since the area fails to contain such a large population, after the consultation with the Environment Bureau of Port Run (ENB). The report also introduces several other sites for developments in replacement to the cancelled new towns. Some of which includes expanding current principalities. These new towns are expected to flourish by 2015, and they are known as the "Second Generation of New Towns" (Traditional Chinese: 第二代新市鎮). Some of the older existing principalities will also go under revitalization projects, which features an urban renewal of its town centre, as well as promoting smart growth, with high density developments. These revitalization projects are not listed as new towns, but will help to accommodate increasing population as well. Port Run Antiqua Project In August 2013, the Governor of Port Run announces the Port Run Antiqua Project (PRAP), as a new installment (or third generation) of the Port Run New Towns project. The Governor remarks it as "a bold and brave move, and the project will redefine and rebrand Port Run as an international city." It is a relatively large scale project which will not be completed until at least 2019. It will involve in the gradual relocation of current industries in the Port Run Industrial Estate area to the current Powerhouse area, and redeveloping the existing Port Run Principality to a mixed used neighbourhood for 78,000 people and 25,000 commercial jobs, while retaining the seaport in the area. List of new towns The planned expansions of current existing principalities are not listed below. * Italics, greyed out entries indicate cancelled developments. See also * Greater Capitol City Area Category:Port Run Category:Infrastructure Projects